


Like a thousand ants

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day11Suddenly, Chuck grabbed John's wrist and looked at him intently. "It's up to you if I can piss tomorrow, so do not fuck it!""Do not worry, we know what we're doing," Gabriel smiled, handing the surgical mask to John, who a few moments lateropened his palm."Gloves and a swab...""Gloves and a swab," the assistant Gabriel replied and put the desired object in his hand.





	Like a thousand ants

John and Chuck had again gotten support because it was about a topic that no one could relate to. Eva had no time and therefore her husband took over this job.

Freshly showered, Chuck came out of the bathroom and naked as God had made him, he went into the pleasantly warm room where the other two were waiting for him.

 

"Well, jump on the throne, my second king."

"What? Second King? "The smaller man mumbled and looked at Gabriel with a shake of the head. At the same time, a big grin escaped him as he climbed onto the chair.

John was damned nervous. Because if this would go wrong, that would be a disaster.

He had briefly stopped his breath and let it out shakily as his dark blond friend held the leather case in front of his nose, slowly opened the zipper and deviously laid aside the red cloth that revealed twelve dilators of varying thickness.

To be honest, Chuck was a little scared. And Gabriel? He knew, of course, what feelings were waiting for his best friend, he had done that with his wife several times. He could hardly wait and was almost aroused to the utmost by the sight of these thin metal rods.

"Oh, wait, we've forgotten something important!" Gabe exclaimed suddenly.

Chuck's legs were already strapped, but now the straps around his hips and around his chest followed. Somewhat tighter than absolutely necessary, Gabriel tightened them and made his friend moan in frustration.

"For your own safety," he replied with a wink.

Even though Eva had previously grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pressed together their noses and had warned him not to overdo because the two were beginners, he was already much further in his thoughts. If it was up to him, Chuck would sit here with nipple clamps and have a nice dildo in his ass. But he shifted those thoughts to another time because when he looked in the eyes of his friends, he had the feeling that he would have to calm the two before.

Suddenly, Chuck grabbed John's wrist and looked at him intently. "It's up to you if I can piss tomorrow, so do not fuck it!"

"Do not worry, we know what we're doing," Gabriel smiled, handing the surgical mask to John, who a few moments later opened his palm.

"Gloves ..."

"Gloves," the assistant Gabriel replied and put the desired object in his hand.

When he forced himself in, he opened his hand again.

"Swab ..."

Gabe disinfected it properly and gave it to him.

"Swab."

"Oh man ..."

Shaking his head, Chuck closed his eyes and tilted his head back, for he knew these two scatterbrains better than anyone else.

 

So John stood there. In one hand, he held his friend's half-stiffened penis between his thumb and forefinger, while Gabriel put a new sterile glove on his other hand. Usually, the sight aroused him from the naked Chuck, but as he listened to himself ... no ... definitely no arousal.

Gabriel grabbed the second-smallest and as Chuck wanted to protest, he explained that the danger of piercing was more if the instrument was too small.

Well, that did not reassure him in the least. Chuck groaned again and closed his eyes.

After carefully disinfecting it, he dipped the slightly bent metal rod into lubricant and handed it to John, accompanied by a cheering nod.

Then he took care of Chuck, put his hands on his chest and stroked the nipples, pinching and twisting them a little until they were hard and elicited a light, contented sigh from the pleasurable feelings that spread throughout his body.

John was still standing there rooted to the spot.

"I would hurry because if that is stiff, it is difficult to sink the rod," he teased, tearing him out of his thoughts.

Slowly he brushed his jerking cock up and down, pushed back the foreskin and released the pink, sensitive head.

These gentle touches instantly hit and Chuck drew in a sharp breath as he felt something cool on the touchy skin. Then he held his breath and let it out slowly.

Never before had he come up with the idea of putting something in here. While he stretched the small opening a little, Chuck looked down worriedly, but Gabriel was there and wrapped him in a kiss, had to sigh himself aroused as Chuck grabbed him by the hair and groaning loudly into the kiss. The feelings that flooded him when he felt the dilator circling gently around the high-explosive glans, then penetrated a few millimeters, only to slip out again, made him stick his tongue greedily into Gabriel's mouth.

Of course, he liked being touched there, but that ... that was a whole new experience.

Lustfully, he gasped and when John saw that the older man liked it and rolled his toes, he became more courageous.

John tried again, a little deeper, before removing it again. Lube mingled with a thick drop of his lust and covered this entrance.

He would never have thought he was so sensitive there, and John was relieved to see that he'd made that first hurdle. Each time he went one step further, always a little deeper and deeper.

Granted, it burned a bit, but the pain was nothing compared to the feelings of happiness that slowly started building up.

 

He breathlessly kissed Gabriel again, then pushed him away a bit. Satisfied, the dark blonde crossed his hands in front of the chest and watched the further events.

As far as he could by the shackles, he straightened up, because he had to see that. Gabriel watched as his friend struggled with a red head and squeezed the remote control with a grin, causing the gyno chair to move to a more upright position.

"Oh, he likes that," he mumbled.

John pulled out the metal rod again. This was afflicted with white stripes and from his slot more and more drops came out.

"Looks that way," John smirked, nodding contentedly, placing the dilator in the metal bowl for cleaning and demanding the next thicker one.

"He definitely likes that," Chuck moaned, letting his head sink back and immediately felt the next one. The cool metal on his heated skin and the slight burning in contrast to the flashes that made him jump was a treat.

He was so aroused that he did not know exactly what to do with himself. His skin tingled and his cock pulsed. He could feel the dilator slide lower, the smooth metal rubbing against the inside of his cock, making him shiver and whimper.

His cock jerked and throbbed to the beat of his heart and the sounds he made were also transmitted to the other two, and while John had his hands full, in the truest sense of the word, Gabriel shamelessly grinned, took out his cock and began to caress himself.

Slowly, John was aware that only it was he who had control of it. Did he give in and should he give his friend what he has been begging for since felt hours? No. Because this game made him much too much fun.

 

Helpless, Chuck lifted his hips, but at the last moment Gabriel pulled himself together and pushed them back into the chair.

"Stay calm, otherwise you'll hurt yourself and then you can piss through a hose in a bag," he snapped.

Chuck whimpered, his hands clenched in despair, and when he got another slap on his hand, unconsciously moving to his aching erection, he grunted in frustration.

And then John let go and all three watched greedily as gravity took over. Each time Chuck contracted and relaxed again, the metal rod moved down and up again, stimulating his cock from inside.

 

Being able to put his friend into pure ecstasy also drove the sweat on John's body. He looked at him, that he was trapped in the world of lust, waiting for the very last sign to give free rein to his feelings.

In addition, John now also stimulated the outside. First slowly and carefully, then more and more courageously.

"Fuck ... I have to ..."

His breath was only rattling and the dark eyes looked at him pleadingly, while he fucked him also sensitively and carefully with the dilator.

Chuck's toes began to roll again, as did his eyes.

Since John did not want all of this to end in a heart attack, he removed the dilator and it took only one more minimal movement and Chuck almost papered his face.

Panting and smiling, he closed his eyes, pressed them both to his chest and then kissed them on the forehead.

"If you go pissing after that and you should, it's quite normal when it's on fire," Gabriel grinned with a wink before closing the door behind him and searching for his wife. Somehow he had to get rid of this pressure.

 

next work ... 

day 12

**Licking + Rimming/Analingus**

Gabriel/Eva


End file.
